Your Turn
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Kagome is getting tired of being ditched for Kikyo, Kikyo is getting tired of waiting for Inuyasha. They tellhim he has to choose. Who will he choose?Old or New?Living or Dead?ONE SHOT Read and Review!


Your Turn "You came" Kikyo said. Her voice was like ice. "Of course I came" Inuyasha replied "Humph" Kikyo said, "Did you come to see me or Kagome?" Kikyo asked. She didn't give Inuyasha any time to answer. "Kagome and I have found something in common... we both want you Inuyasha" Kikyo said  
  
FLASH BACK "Hello Kagome" Kikyo said, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. "What do you want?" Kagome snapped Inuyasha had once again said he was just using her to find the jewel shard. He also said she could go back to her time because he had Kikyo. "I've come to ask for your help" Kikyo said, "How can I help you?" Kagome asked, "We need to lure Inuyasha here to make him decide. We have decided, so now it's his turn." Kikyo answered. "I see, and I agree with you. Although there's no point, he'll probably choose you." Kagome said with a sigh "I see things that way to. So he'll have to decide." Kikyo said. She sounded as if she was trying to comfort Kagome. She then sat down and told Kagome her plan. It was pretty simple. She would lure Inuyasha with her soul stealers and maker him decide. END OF FLASH BACK "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome then walked out of the bushes "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was shocked. "Hello Inuyasha, Kikyo and I have decided now it's your turn" Kagome said. Her eyes were filled with all emotions. Love, hate, pain, fear, and many more. Kikyo's were like ice, but Inuyasha caught a glance of concern. Kikyo was sorry for Kagome. She's trying to help her. So Kikyo does have a little bit of a heart.  
  
"Kagome and I will give you till' tomorrow at this time to come up with you answer. We will remain in another village until that time," Kikyo said and with that Kikyo's soul stealers lifted up Kagome and Kikyo and flew away.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the village when his worried friend made there way up to him. "What happened Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" asked a worried Sango "She's with Kikyo" Inuyasha answered "Why?" Miroku asked, "Her and Kikyo are returning tomorrow and I have to tell them who I choose" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"That doesn't sound like something Kagome would do" Shippo said" Aye child but ye don't know how it feels to be heart broken. Do ye?" Keade asked, " What are you trying to say old hag?" Inuyasha growled, "Kagome is tired of waiting. If you chose Kikyo, you will go to hell and be gone forever. Tis ye choice Inuyasha" Keade answered. "Looks like you've got to think for once Inuyasha" Shippo said.  
  
This resulted with a smack on the head "If you'll excuse me" Inuyasha said and left to go to the Goshinkibou Tree (spelling?) "Maybe we should keep and eye on Inuyasha" Sango said, "Hai, we should. Who knows what'll happen to him. This is a tough choice," Miroku agreed. With that they left to go hide in the bushes.  
  
A day flew by and Inuyasha had chosen but wouldn't tell anyone whom he chose. "Please Inuyasha! Please tell us!" Whined Sango "NO!" shouted Inuyasha. "Now I have to go. I'll be back later" Inuyasha said then ran off. Kikyo and Kagome sat silently waiting for Inuyasha. "He's coming. He'll be here any second now" Kagome said breaking the silence.  
  
"How do you know?" Kikyo asked. She could sense anything "I can feel it" Kagome said. At that moment Inuyasha jumped into the clearing. "Have you chosen?" Kikyo immediately asked. She wanted to know. "I have" Inuyasha said camly. "Well who have you chosen?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He could see that she felt guilty about having to make him choose.  
  
"I have chosen...Kagome" Inuyasha said without hesitation. "What! Explain yourself!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Alright. I chose Kagome over you Kikyo, because you were only using me so you didn't have to be a priestess anymore. You never loved me, like I loved you. I was just a pawn in your game for freedom. Kagome on the other hand loves me for who I am. Even though I have called her names and broke her heart numerous times, she still stayed by my side." Inuyasha said. He looked to Kagome and smiled. She looked so happy.  
  
"Kagome. I love you" Inuyasha said. He walked up to Kagome and kissed her. He pulled away and took Kagome's hand in his. "Farwell Kikyo" Inuyasha said. He then puller Kagome closer to him "Inuyasha?" Kagome said "Yes" Inuyasha responded." I love you too," Kagome said. He picked her up bridal style and ran back to the village. Everyone was so happy when they finally saw Inuyasha and Kagome together   
  
Well I hope you liked it!! Please review and don't be too mean if you don't like it. Write now I'm writing a story called Sweet Revenge. This story will be rate R because of the first 2 chapters but other than that it's fine. Basically the gang encounters Naraku and something happens that traumatizes Kagome and the gang goes through a bunch of chaos. 


End file.
